Computing devices (e.g., desktop/mobile computers, tablet computers, smart phones) move towards supporting virtualized operating systems (OS) and/or dual (or multi) boot OS modes where multiple operating systems may run on a same computing device. For example, a computing device may be booted to run under Window™ or Linux™. For such computing devices, each of the supported operating systems may include settings that need to be configured with certain parameters in order to run hardware and/or software resources including network interface, security, and file directories etc. The configurable settings of the operating systems may include Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) profiles, Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) settings, network access certificates, and active directory. An administrator may set all of these configuration settings for each of the operating systems that are supported by the computing device.
However, to manually enter a same setting multiple times is a tedious task for the administrator and may create security issues if there are errors during the data entry.